The Pure Crystal and the Theater Rogues
by roseangel21
Summary: Stephanie and her friends who are fans of the Moulin Rouge movie find themselves watching the movie one minute to being characters in the movie where Stephanie is Satine's sister and she and her friends are the new dancers from the London Theater. Will they change the plot of the movie and fight for freedom, truth, beauty and love while trying to find their way back home?


I'm back with another new story and for those who are reading my other stories, don't worry, those stories will be updated! so for right now please enjoy this new story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge. All credits of Moulin Rouge go to Baz Luhrmann and 20th Century Fox.

* * *

Chapter 1

Being Pull Through

Stephanie's POV

I was sitting outside the local theater with my twelve closet friends waiting for the director to post the cast list for the play the theater was putting on this month. The local theater was doing _Dracula the Musical_ and out of the twelve of us, only me, Brooke, Cherie, Kelley and Rachel decided to audition. Drew, Garrett, Jackson, and Mike were going to help build sets, and Travis and Valeria were going to be helping out backstage. Will and Deirdre decided that they were going to watch the performance and Will was going to record everything on his camcorder from the rehearsals to opening night. After what had seemed like forever of waiting, the director had finally come out and posted the cast list and all those who had audition crowded to the bulletin board. We sent Valeria to see who got what parts.

"Well, what parts did we get?" Kelley asked impatiently, as Valeria came back towards us.

"Patience, Kelley, patience." Valeria replied. "Always so impatient, Kells."

"Val, will you please just tell us? We've been waiting here for hours!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke, we're been waiting for 30 minutes." Rachel said, pointing at her watch before turning towards Valeria. "So, are you gonna tell us or what, Val?"

"Alright already, I'll tell you. Geez." Valeria replied. "Rach, you, Kelley and Brooke will be playing the roles of Dracula's Brides.

"Yes! The dream becomes a reality." Kelley cheered in excitement.

"That's typical. You three are the best at starting drama." Mike joked, earning a punch in the arm from Rachel.

"So what did I get?" Cherie asked Valeria.

"You will be playing the role of Lucy Westernia," Valeria answered.

"Oh my gosh, I did?" Cherie asked.

"You got the part, Cher." Valeria laughed.

"Alright! Totally nailed that audition!" Cherie replied happily as realization hit her about something. "What a minute, if I'm playing Lucy, then who got the role of Mina Harker?"

"Who?" Valeria smirked. "Who do you think?"

My eyes widened as everyone looked in my direction, right at me. I had auditioned for the role for Mina Harker, but I never really thought that I would get the part. That is until Valeria confirmed it.

"Me?" I asked when I found my voice again. "I'm playing Mina?"

"You better believe it, Steph." Valeria replied.

Before any of us knew it, we were all cheering from the top of our lungs of the news that I had a leading role. We were acting like a bunch of hyper kids on Halloween, tricker-treating and eating tons of candy.

"This calls for a celebration." Deirdre said. "What should we do tonight?"

"Well, tonight is pizza night and we always go to the pizza parlor." Drew answered. "But since the girls got the roles they wanted and Stephanie got the lead, let's do something different tonight. Why don't we make this movie night and do pizza night tomorrow on movie night?"

"I like that idea." Kelley said.

"I second that notion." Garrett added.

"Great, we all agree." Will replied. "Last one to Steph's place gotta pop all the popcorn and hand out soda!"

"No fair, dude, you started first!" Jackson shouted at Will, who ran ahead as we all chased him down the street.

* * *

20 minutes Later...

"Looks like Travis is making the popcorn." Valeria said, as we came up to my house all out of breath.

"And hand out sodas." Kelley added.

"I'll do it, but on only one condition." Travis stated.

"What's that?" Mike asked, as I unlocked the front door and we walked inside.

"Stephanie gets to choose the movie we watch tonight." Travis answered.

"It's a deal." I said, shaking Travis's hand.

A little while later, Travis popped a whole box of popcorn and handed out sodas as we all made our way to the living room. As everyone made themselves comfortable, I went over to the shelves of movies I had. Since I was choosing the movie, I decided that I would pick a movie that we haven't seen in a good while. I scanned the shelf until my eyes landed on the movie that I would pick.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight, Steph?" Brooke asked me.

"Will it be _Les Miserables_?" Cherie asked.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_?" Jackson asked.

"Or _Fiddler on the Roof_?" Rachel asked.

"I picked _Moulin Rouge! _For tonight's movie." I replied, taking the movie off the self.

"Excellent choice. We haven't seen that in a while." Drew said.

"Prepare for some drama, musical numbers, and above all things, comedy." Garrett said, as I took the movie out the box and put it in the DVD player.

I sat down between Valeria and Cherie and pressed play on the remote. Just as the movie was playing, the scene where Christian was typing on the typewriter in the beginning of the movie, a small round white light appeared on the screen and it started to grow.

"Hey Steph, what's going on?" Will asked me, as wee all gotten up and slowly started walking towards the TV.

"I don't know. This never happened before." I replied. "Something must be wrong with the TV."

Suddenly, the white light busted through the TV, lighting up the whole room. We had to shield our eyes from the light. Then we all felt a strong and powerful force pull us closer to the TV.

"Is it just me or is that light trying to suck us all into the TV set?" Travis asked.

"I don't know, but we better brace ourselves!" Drew said loudly.

And before we knew it, the force and the light had gotten stronger and we were suck right into the TV set! Everything was spinning around us, getting faster and faster by the second. It was getting so fast, that we were all screaming at the top of our lungs. I couldn't see where the others were at are where we were being taken. This kept going on and on for a while before everything went black.

* * *

and that's it for the first chapter! if its too short I do apologize but don't worry! it will get better! read and review!


End file.
